Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{2}{3} \times 5\dfrac{4}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{5}{3} \times \dfrac{29}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{5 \times 29}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{145}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{29}{3}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{2}{3}$